


Legends and Ligers

by Kobuzero



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII Series, League of Legends, Zoids
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuzero/pseuds/Kobuzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the planet Zi, Zoid Warriors battle in sanctioned matches for glory and riches. The Legends team and the Final Spark team meet during the regular season of the Zoid Battle Championship Series and are eventually forced to work together when two of their team members go missing. // Multi-Fandom Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends and Ligers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking an interest in my story. I have always loved Zoids, Final Fantasy and over the past few years have grown fond of League of Legends. My passion for these three things led to this work which I am very proud of. I wrote this first chapter about a year ago and have been tweaking it here and there over time and now I've finally decided to post it. However I do apologize in advance for any mistakes that might have slipped through.
> 
> Enjoy everyone :)

Swain made his way through the halls of the Legend Team’s Hover Cargo.His cane and boots clicked on the tiled floor as he headed for the briefing room with a stack of papers tucked under his arm. Automatically the doors slid open upon his arrival and he stepped inside the large circular room. Then made his way around the sunken central seating area. To where he could be seen clearly next to the giant screen on the wall. 

He surveyed his team with a studious face. They were all present and eagerly awaiting what he had to say. Each of them was skilled in their role on the team. Riven the white haired girl that they picked up from the middle of the desert was a master of melee combat with her Zoid that had been found wrecked along with her. Katarina the team’s leader was a fiery redhead that piloted a special melee zoid and was almost a match for Riven in that role. Ashe was their ranged expert and an unparalleled sniper.

Shen who sat across from them was their muscle man. If Swain needed someone out there to be a walking shield wall with his Zoid then he was the guy for the job. Next to Shen sat a young boy by the name of Ezreal. Although he was still new to the team he had proven to be a valuable addition to the team as a secondary ranged pilot. Although he wasn’t quite as skilled as Ashe when it came to sniping, they could always count on him to be able to get in a little closer that Ashe prefered to and get the job done. The final member of the battle team was Garen, he was the older brother of the team’s strategist Lux, and he had proven to be an excellent fighter as well as an honorable competitor.

“I have the details of our next match.” Swain finally said as he motioned to the screen behind him. 

“We will be facing the Final Spark Team in a two versus two showdown. I will be sending one melee unit, and one ranged unit out.” He explained while the screen flashed to a battle map.  “Our location will be a wide desert area. This was chosen by the opposing team, so there will be a lot of room for you to maneuver, but not many places to hide. So Ashe I would suggest you keep your distance and find a decent vantage point somewhere and stay there.”

The screen flashed to a list of Zoids and their pilots that made up the enemy team. “ The enemy will most likely send their two strongest Zoid warriors. The first being their top warrior Lightning Farron. She pilots a customized Liger Zero Jager.” The screen flashed between close up shots and detailed information about the Zoid in question. “This Liger displays high speed and agility, and it is equipped with sonic blades along with a high powered shock cannon. According to the rumors and tapes of her past performances she likes to get in close, so try and use it to your advantage.” 

With a press of one of the buttons next to the screen Swain switched to the next pilot that he decided to make note of. “The second star pilot on their team, is also their ranged expert. His name is Irvine Kinneas. He is rumored to be a ranged combat expert who pilots a Gun Sniper with no unique modifications.”

“So who are we sending?” Katarina asked.

“That is a very good question Katarina. Are you volunteering?”

A smirk formed on the woman’s face. “ I am our top melee fighter. Who else would you send?” 

“Oh yes, you’re the top melee fighter alright. So good in fact that you nearly cost us our last match.” Garen growled.

Green eyes glared daggers back at him as Katarina stood up with a snarl and her hands balled into fists. “That wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t blown my cover.” She growled dangerously.

Swain waved his hands dismissively. “Alright now that’s enough. Save your energy for the match. However, I believe that for our ranged warrior we will send Ashe and her Konig Wolf, since it has the best ranged weapon. Can you handle it Ashe?” He nodded his head toward the quiet woman with long snow white hair who simply nodded confidently in response.

“ Good. Then I ask you all to head to your Zoids. The match will begin promptly. We are approaching the battlefield now.” 

The seven members of the team dispersed in all directions to make their necessary preparations. Katarina in particular made her way to the hangar. Thankfully, the hover cargo was small, and only roughly the size of a four story building, and they had a convenient elevator that took the team members to each area in only a few seconds. The floors consisted of the hanger, where their teams prized Zoids were kept. Their individual rooms, bathroom and dining area where on the floor above the hangar.The briefing room was the next floor up and then at the top sat the control room.

A dinging sound and flashing light signaled that the elevator had reached it’s destination and the doors slid open so that Katarina could step out. She stood with her hands on her hips on the balcony-like walkway that allowed the pilots to walk around the hangar and reach their Zoids with ease. Her Liger Zero Schneider stood in it’s place, all seven of it’s blades were polished along with the black and red paint on it’s armor. It growled in greeting, but otherwise did not move. 

Most Zoids were simply soulless machines, but her Liger was special, and exhibited a mind of it’s own at times. Supposedly it was one of the legendary Ultimate X Zoids that had the capability to learn from it’s battles and develop unique abilities. These Zoids required a special person to pilot them, and they formed a bond with their warrior. That is what made them a highly formidable team.

Katarina had joined the Legend Team only a few months ago, and had been stuck piloting an old run down Shield Liger. That was until she’d managed to  save up enough through her battle earnings to go shopping for a new Zoid that really spoke to her style. When she first found the Schneider it was also a rundown piece of junk that had sat in the back of some old man’s hanger for years; unused and forgotten. But when Katarina saw the seven blades that it packed, she knew she had found herself the perfect partner.. When took it for a test run she and the Zoid had bonded right then and there. It needed some work, but it was fast and agile. When it was tested the Liger’s blades cut straight through a fully armored Elephander’s leg like butter. As soon as she had returned to the old man she had bought the Zoid right then and there, and proceeded to fix up the poor neglected machine until she was able to take it into a battle, and she hadn’t lost a match since.

“ We’ve got a match in a few minutes Dagger, you ready?” Katarina asked the giant cat-like machine; knowing that she probably would look crazy talking to it if anyone had been around.

The Liger responded with another growl and nodded. This made the red headed pilot laugh softly. “ I thought so, I’m itching for a good fight too.”

She stood in silence for a moment, admiring her prized Zoid until Swain’s voice came over the intercom. “ All participating warriors, please prepare your Zoids for battle.”

A smile came over Katarina’s face and she didn’t waist any time on climbing up into the cockpit of her Zoid; this was located in the Liger’s head with it’s eyes serving as windows. All Zoids were designed this way. For most of them the casing above the cockpit was no more than stained bulletproof glass that they could see through. But the Liger Zero models were designed without the glass. Instead the pilot had to view the outside world through a holographic camera at the head of the dashboard, or they could look through the eyes to see something directly beside them.

After getting comfortable in the seat, she pressed the button to close the cockpit and then the switch to activate the safety harnesses that strapped themselves around her upper body. She breathed a heavy breath before hitting the necessary switches to power up the Zoid, and her lips turned up into a grin when the mechanical cat came to life.

Quickly she checked over the screen that provided all of her battle information, as well as the safety equipment and any other little adjustments before hitting a series of buttons on the dashboard beside her to call in to the control room. “ Katarina and Liger Zero Schneider reporting in. We are ready to launch.”

“ Roger, prepare for launch.” Lux’s voice came back over the speakers in the cockpit. A moment later she felt the docking platform lurch backward before lifting them up through the tall elevator that transported the Zoids to the launch pad. The metallic sound of moving machines filled the woman’s ears as she stared into the hologram screen that allowed her to see outside of the mech. She watched as the top of the hover cargo opened and the bright sunlight offended her eyes while the runway slid forward. 

Here, she stilled her mind and closed her eyes for only a brief moment as she drove away any thought other than ones of the battle ahead. When she reopened them she was focused and prepared for anything. This focus was what made her the undefeated champion that she was. Nothing and no one could break her concentration when in battle, the only thoughts that ever crossed her mind during a match, where how to defeat her opponent. But little did she know, that this battle was unlike any she’d ever fought.

A buzzing sound filled her ears, and the standard checks were spoken through the speakers of the Zoid by Ezreal. She never payed attention until the words she wanted to hear where uttered. “ Launching Liger Zero Schneider. “ Came Ezreal’s voice, and no sooner did the last word end before Katarina hit the launch button on the dashboard.

Immediately her hand returned to the steering column as she was pulled back in her seat by the gravitational pull from the acceleration of her Zoid being powered by the electric boosters that sent it sliding down the runway like a slingshot. When they reached the end of the platform, it was her time to take control. She adjusted the the steering to keep the Zoid balanced as it hit the ground, sending clouds of dirt and smoke flying all around them. 

When the landed, Dagger, her Zoid, lifted it’s head high into the air and let out a loud challenging roar. “ Down boy, we can’t even see them yet.” She said in a flat voice as her eyes scanned the area around them, steering Dagger’s head to look around until she spotted the black and pink Liger Zero Jager, standing there like a statue.

A beeping sound filled the cockpit and the hud screen between the steering handles blinked, signaling an incoming call from the enemy pilot. She hit the button curiously and her sight screen switched to the in cockpit camera of the enemy Zoid. The woman on the screen stared back with sea blue eyes that were serious and focused. Pink asymmetrical hair with one side that was much longer than the other framed an angled and strong face.

“So, you’re Katarina.” Lightning said in a low voice as she appeared to study Katarina.   

Katarina’s eyes narrowed. “And you must be Lightning. I couldn’t miss your fancy Zoid.” 

A cocky smirk formed on the enemy pilot’s lips. “I just hope you can keep up, it’d be a shame to polish that Zoid up just to be left in the dust.”

“We’ll see how fast you run when I cut off the legs of that flashy Zoid of yours. How much of your allowance money did that cost you anyway?”

“More than you’ll earn from losing this match. “ 

With that the woman’s face disappeared from the screen and it was back to showing her the battlefield in front of her. Lightning and her Liger paced back and forth across the boundary line while the robotic judge declared the rules of the match. Katarina wasn’t concerned about Ashe and her Konig Wolf, she knew that she and the enemy Gun Sniper would keep each other distracted instead of taking pot shots at the faster, and more agile melee Zoids.

**“ Ready!”**

The Judge’s robotic voice called through the speakers in the cockpit. Katarina balanced the Zoid, moving the mech into a pouncing stance, ready to charge.

**“ Fight!”**

Simultaneously the two Ligers charged. The giant after burners on the Jager’s back opened up and kicked on, sending the cat-like Zoid rushing forward. Its blades fanned out on either side, pulsing with sonic energy. 

Katarina mirrored this action by activating the side blades on her own Zoid, but she didn’t have the after burners that her enemy did so she had none of the speed advantage. The Schneider wasn’t built for speed it was built to deal one powerful attack that devastated her enemies. But still she let her foot drop down on the accelerator to build up the momentum she needed to meet the Jager’s charge.

Lightning was closing in fast and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to absorb the attack directly so instead she quickly formulated a plan in her mind. 

Katarina  waited and kept Dagger at a steady speed while the Jager barreled at her and gained momentum with every stride. At the very last second before the blades made contact with the front of her Zoid, Katarina’s reflexes kicked in and she barely flicked her wrist to steer Dagger to the side, dodging the blade just enough for her own to come into contact with it. This interrupted the forward motion of both Zoids and sent them staggering to the side with both attacks glancing off the other. 

Her rear view camera showed the Jager bounding off across the battlefield toward her team’s side. Lightning was obviously more concerned with hunting down Ashe in her sniping spot rather than dealing with Katarina, and this made the redhead angry.

Oh no you don’t. The redhead thought as she turned her Zoid and stepped on the accelerator to send Dagger after the Jager. Lightning’s Ion Boosters had spent a bit of their energy, it would be awhile before she would be able to use them again. This gave Katarina the opportunity to gain some ground on the enemy Zoid.

Katarina stepped on the accelerator and pushed it almost to the floor to bring Dagger to its top speed and begin to close the gap between the two Zoids. She flicked her hand to hit the button that activated her sonic blades. Lightning would have to choose between spending more power to run, or staying to fight.

Just as she began to pull up next to the Jager, and her blade was about to cut it’s way down the side of the unsuspecting Zoid, it veered almost directly sideways without breaking stride.

Katarina’s head snapped to the side, looking for the enemy Zoid out of the eye windows of her own Liger. But the Jager was nowhere to be found. Where the hell could it have disappeared to so quickly?

“Behind you.” Lightning’s voice sounded over the intercom that allowed the competitors to speak to each other during a battle.

“What?” Katarina’s eyes widened and she looked to the rear view camera to see the enemy Liger’s blue eyes staring back, seeing as it’s mouth was mere inches away from Dagger’s tail. 

“ Shit.” She cursed under her breath as she tried to steer Dagger to the side, but the Jager stayed glued to her heels, for the few strides that Lightning let her run before the Jager pounced, it’s claws glowing as sonic energy was channeled into it’s blade like claws.

“It’s over.”

Katarina’s body was thrown around in the seat from the impact of the Jager landing on them and dragging her Zoid to the ground. The screeching sound of metal being sliced open rang in her ears as the claws ripped open a giant gash in the side of Dagger’s shoulder armor as it’s pilot fought with the controls to keep them balanced. The armor did it’s job in protecting the inner gears and cables from any real damage. They were still in this fight since the computer didn’t signal any permanent or inhibiting damage.

The Jager bounded away from them with its pilot most likely thinking that the Schneider was down for the count, and not noticing that the judge hadn’t announced the kill. So Katarina waited for now, until the enemy had pulled nearly out of sight before moving. Dagger stood and gathered it’s footing, shaking the sand out of it’s armor as best as possible, and they stood still for the moment to think of a plan.

Ashe’s voice came over her speakers. “Kat, I need your help. She spotted me.” Her voice was urgent, but still held its cool and collected tone as always.

Katarina’s eyes flickered to the Heads Up Display on her screen. It showed Ashe’s position on top of a cliff face near the edge of the battle field. However there was also a blinking red arrow that was headed straight for the sniper at a blistering pace. 

Without a second thought her foot slammed down on the accelerator and Dagger sprang forward, picking up speed with each long stride to catch up to the Jager that was nothing more than a small dot on the horizon now. 

Within seconds Katarina had caught up to Lightning again, but the enemy pilot didn’t even seem to notice her. But this had happened before. Lightning had made it seem as though she wasn’t paying attention and she wasn’t about to fall for the act again. 

The Jager veered to the right, avoiding a shot from the sniper. Its blades unfolded as it neared the edge of the cliff that Ashe and her Konig Wolf sat upon. Ashe had her sniper rifle trained on the Jager as it approached, continuing to fire shot after shot that barely missed. Lightning wasn’t going to let her get an easy shot in. Instead she zigzagged her way across the battlefield randomly and made herself nearly impossible to target.

“ Ashe move! Now!” Katarina yelled over the radio just in time for Ashe to steer her Zoid out of the way as Lightning’s Liger leapt up the cliff face. The buzzing blades of the Jager narrowly missed the Konig Wolf as it reached the top of the cliff, and it now gave chase as Ashe and her Zoid bounded away along the narrow plateau that stretched across the entire length of the battlefield.

“Try to draw her away.” Katarina commanded as she guided Dagger along the bottom of the cliff and trying desperately to keep up with the blistering pace that the Jager set. Ashe was barely keeping her a single length away, and Lightning hadn’t even turned on the afterburners again yet.

“That’s going to be easier said than done!” Ashe snapped back as she strafed back and forth along the path to try and shake the Jager. But the Zoid was far more maneuverable than her wolf, and kept pace with her perfectly. 

Lightning activated the blades on her Jager once again and Katarina knew she couldn’t do anything to help now except yell, “Ashe! Jump! She’s going to side swipe you!”

The Ion Boosters on the back of the Jager opened up and sucked in air as they powered up, ready to launch the Jager forward. 

Ashe took her chance, knowing that the Jager would have to stay moving in it’s original direction while the boosters charged. She steered her Konig Wolf to the cliff face and jumped over it. Carefully, she guided the Zoid so that they slid down the rocky surface and down onto the desert floor.

“How cute, you think you can get away that easily.” Lightning taunted over the radio.

A look of annoyance came over Ashe’s features as she slammed her foot down on the accelerator for her Zoid. The wolf Zoid sped across the desert until Ashe felt that she was a safe enough distance away from the cliff face. The sniper turned her Zoid and slid to a halt, now facing the direction she had come from.

“Ashe what are you doing?! Don’t just stand there!” Katarina barked.

“Hush, I know what I’m doing.”  Ashe said in a cool voice as she activated her sniper rifle and the eyepiece that she used to aim it moved over her left eye in the cockpit.

Patiently the sniper waited as Lightning charged from the cliff. With the Ion Boosters on full blast the Jager gained ground with every massive stride, while the blades at it’s side hummed with energy. Ashe counted the strides out loud. “Ten, nine, eight, seven…” Then fired.

Lightning’s eyes were so focused on her target that she didn’t see the bullet. Even after the Konig Wolf had recoiled from the shot. In the next instant her Zoid was flipped over on it’s back from the impact of the powerful sniper round, and there was a chorus of beeping in the cockpit. All of which indicated that her Zoid was out of commission.

 The pink haired pilot stared at her computer system in shock. There was just no way. Slowly this shock melted into pure rage. “That was a cheap shot” She shouted over the intercom.

 Ashe smirked. “It’s not my fault that you weren’t watching a stationary target with a gun aimed at you.”

 Lightning huffed and sat back in her seat. “I want a rematch, one on one, just me and you.” She refused to admit that the woman was a good shot, and that she had severely underestimated her abilities.

 The sniper chuckled softly. “Alright, consider it a date.” Without another word the sniper bounded off back to her post up on the cliff, leaving Lightning to sit in her Zoid and wait for the match to end, with blushing red cheeks.

 Katarina watched the duel unfold and once it was confirmed by the judge that the Jager was out the battle she set her sights on the enemy’s sniper. It didn’t take her long to track down the gun sniper that was situated high on a cliff much like Ashe had been. A few runs around the desert and a few swipes of her Zoid’s blades made quick work of him. Aside from one decent shot to the shoulder of her Zoid, Katarina and Dagger had come out of the battle relatively unscathed.

The judge declared the Legends Team the winner of the match, and the two teams retreated to their respective hover cargos.

 _Next time, I won’t need Ashe to finish you off for me…_ Katarina thought as she watched the Jager be collected from the battlefield out of her rearview camera. _We’ll meet again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy about leaving me your thoughts. See you next time!


End file.
